A Criminal and a Misfit
by Nattasia80sGal
Summary: John Bender has detention, as usual. Except this time there are not the usual stereotypes, but only one other person. She is a misfit, and they have more in common than expected. A relationship forms as this drama reels you in further and further until something that will change them occurs. John learns to love, and she learns to accept. Together, they are safe. SEQUEL WILL BE MADE
1. Chapter 1: A New Face

**Enjoy the first chapter of "A Criminal and a Misfit"! I hope you all love it! I apologize, I bet there are a couple little typos and errors in there. I will write chapter 2 soon! Don't forget to review :)**

* * *

Saturday March 24, 1984

7:06 AM

The Criminal dragged his boots through the hallway of Shermer High School, on his way to yet another detention. School had started three months ago, and going to detention had turned into a weekly routine for him. It wasn't his fault causing chaos every school day was a habit.

John made his way to the library, which was at the moment, empty. He pushed various items off of the receptionist's desk, and pocketing a pack of sticky notes. He walked over to the second row, and slumped down into the middle chair. He gave a rasping groan, he had just walked in and he was already bored out of his mind. The principal wasn't even there yet. Then again, he was seven minutes early. He put his legs onto the desk, making himself comfortable. He took off his trench coat, revealing his worn-out jean jacket and red flannel, followed by another layer underneath, a white shirt. He took his black sunglasses off, placing them onto the desk. He looked around the room when something caught his eye.

A girl walked into the library, about 5'10", from what he could tell. What he really noticed was the long legs sprouting out from the black shorts she was wearing. She looked around the room, as if she was expecting something new to unveil itself. But nothing happened, the library remained silent, and John Bender was staring at her. She walked to the front row, flashing him a small smile before quietly sitting down. She sat in front of him, and didn't seem to be bothered by his presence, or shaken, unlike most of the girls that walked into detention. John's eyes looked around the room, occasionally stopping at the back of the girl's head.

Nattasia couldn't believe she was sitting here. At least she had company, but she didn't know who he was at all. Not even his name. Her friends had told her about him though, but they had assumed she had known his name, so they never actually said it. Her friends told her of the chaos he caused, his friends, and of course hitting on girls. But she wasn't going to judge, she wasn't like that. Maybe he was actually nice, but misunderstood. From what she saw, he was actually pretty attractive. She sighed inaudibly, and took the bright yellow sunglasses off of head. She then put the sunglasses onto the desk more forcefully then she had intended, causing a loud _slap. _She jumped a bit at the sound, then turned around and mouthed, "Sorry" to the unnamed boy behind her, and flashed him another quick smile before turning back around again. Before he could open his mouth to reply, Vernon walked in.

Vernon gave his usual detention spiel. Bender sighed and rolled his eyes throughout the whole thing, watching the girl in front of him. Just then he saw Vernon come up to him and give him a piece of lined paper. What was this for? He noticed he also gave one to the girl. All he managed to catch was, "...than a thousand words. Is that clear Mr. Bender?"

John now snapped back to reality and said, "Crystal." Vernon nodded at him before walking out of the room.

John took the silence that followed as an opportunity to examine the girl. She had brunette curly hair that ran just past her shoulders, that was back in a red bandanna she used as a headband. His eyes ran down her body, she had bright yellow sunglasses that now rested on the table, second piercings on each ear, a grey sweater that loosely hung off of one shoulder, black short shorts, and finally some brown combat boots. With no makeup, and John thought she didn't need any. She looked quite alluring in John's opinion. It was quite an outfit. It was obvious she wasn't into fashion. John smirked a bit when the loose sweater that hung off of her shoulder revealed a black bra strap. He had seen her walking in the hallways at school. He hadn't noticed her until now. And because they were spending nine hours together, his natural curiosity took over. Why was she here? What was her name? He wasn't one to ask questions though. Bender crumpled up his piece of paper and threw it past her, and waited for her reaction.

Nattasia looked at the paper that had barely missed her. Her teacher had already assigned her a detention for next Saturday also, so so had nothing to lose. She decided to respond right back to him. She smiled a bit to herself as she also crumpled her piece of paper, and threw it over her shoulder. She then picked up her pencil and drummed it against the desk, she was already getting bored. Not even ten minutes had passed yet. She leaned over the desk, to see if Vernon was in his office, and what he was doing. She sighed, nothing interesting. She slumped back into her seat, and heard the boy behind her moving around. Before she knew it, he hopped over his own table and was sitting next to her.

"Hey, sweets." He said.


	2. Chapter 2: Bender's Tricks

**I hope you guys enoy this chapter! Post reviews and fave/follow! :) Chapter 3 should be out soon.**

**I do not own The Breakfast Club or any of the characters, except Nattasia.**

* * *

Nattasia found herself face to face with him, she could feel herself blushing, luckily her tan skin covered it up. His deep brown eyes looked into hers, as if trying to pry open her soul. All she managed to blurt out was,

"Uhm, hi?" She looked at him, confusion on her face. She thought to herself, _Why is he sitting here, what does he want? Wow. This is really awkward..why is he staring at me like that? I should say something. Or not. What if I come across flirty? NO! Nattasia, pull yourself together and talk to him._ After a couples minutes of awkward silence she took her feet off of the desk and put them down onto the ground, trying to look normal.

The silence remained for a couple more moments, she pretended like she didn't see him staring. Before she could speak, Bender asked sarcastically, "Do you speak English?"

Nattasia gave him a glare, "Yes, I speak English." She said in a matter-of-fact tone. Now that he had broken she silence, she did not want it to lead to another. "What's your name?" She asked, flashing him another small smile.

Bender had to admit, this girl had something about her that he liked, he just didn't know what it was. Maybe it was the fact that she wasn't afraid to talk to him, and that she wasn't disgusted by his every move. Or maybe it was just how those shorts fit on her body. He flipped his golden brown hair and said, "What's yours?" Giving her one of his infamous smirks.

She thought a second, as if registering the question into her mind, before replying, "Nattasia." She waited for him to make a comment, but instead, he said:

"Cool."

Another quiet moment.

"Now are you going tell me your name?" She finally asked.

"I'm not sure if I want to hand out my personal identification like that, _Nattasia._" He said, emphasizing her name, trying to annoy her. No could could be as nice as she was. No one smiled at him, or even talked to him without being disgusted, or spitting back some insult to his face. He was going to try to break through her barrier. "Unlike you, I value my privacy greatly, and I would hope _you_ would do the same."

She understood that this was supposed to be some type of insult, and that somehow he wanted her to get agitated, but she blurted out laughing. She continued to laugh until she had to slap one of her hands over her mouth to keep from being so loud. She didn't want Vernon to hear her.

Meanwhile, Bender didn't know what to think. He stared at her, dumbfounded. For some reason seeing her smile brought a tingling feeling to his stomach. He watched her practically suffocate from laughing so hard, gasping for air. He started to smile, then had to bite his lip to keep from laughing himself.

When she finally calmed down, she turned to see him staring at her like she was crazy. She felt stupid, and that she had blown her chance for getting to know him. Until she saw him smirk again.

"John." He said.

"What?" She questioned.

"My name's John." He repeated. "J-O-H-N. John." He said slowly, enunciating the words like he was talking to a first grader.

"Oh." She said, feeling the corner of her mouth getting pulled into a small smirk.

"What do you say we close that door over there? We can't have any type of party with Vernon checking us out every few seconds."

"Uh, _John._ I already have another detention for next Saturday, my dad would kill me if he found out I got another."

He ignored her comment and got up, moving towards the door. She reached out with her arm and grabbed his jean jacket, pulling him back to his seat. She looked him dead in the eye, "I mean it!"

He knew she wouldn't do anything, so he looked at her and said, "You can't keep your hands off of me, can you sweets?" He smirked, then continued on his way to the door. She glared at him, _Vernon's going to kill him._ She thought. He flicked his collar up and looked down the hallway, making sure Vernon was out of sight. He reached up and she watched him tamper with a screw that kept the door open. He ran back over to her, the door slamming behind him and said,

"Hold this for me." Giving her a small smile, before going back to the second row to sit down.

"John!" She whispered at him, "Your going to get us both in trouble! Please put it back!" She looked back at the door, "Do you want another detention?" She asked.

"Too late, already got one for next Saturday. Looks like we will be getting to know each other pretty well." He flicked his hair out of his face, then leaned back in his chair. Nattasia heard Vernon's footsteps in the hallway and put the screws into the back pocket of her shorts, looking back at Bender. He smirked at her, she rolled her eyes and gave him a small smile. She turned back and whispered to him before Vernon walked in,  
"Don't count on me covering for you again."

Just as she was turning around, Vernon stormed in, "WHO CLOSED THAT DOOR?"


	3. Chapter 3: Covering for Bender

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! :D Please review, and fav/follow! 3 Thank you for reading Ch. 4 Should be out soon. =)**

* * *

The room was silent.

"WELL?" Vernon raised his voice, looking back and forth between Bender and Nattasia.

Nattasia felt the tension and raised her hand. Bender's heart started to pound, _That bitch is going to rat me out. _He thought. "Uh, Sir?" She said. Vernon looked at her then nodded, giving her permission to speak. "Wouldn't you know if one of us closed it or not if you were in your office?" She questioned. Bender felt a weight of relief, then smiled cooly at Vernon.

"Yeah, Dick. Excuse me, Rich. She has a point." Nattasia turned around and gave bender a small smile.

Vernon thought about Nattasia's comment, she was right. He had spilled coffee on his desk and left his office to get paper towels. Vernon glared at her, "Don't play that with me Missy. Of course I was in my office. I heard the door slam so that's when I walked in."

"Well...why did it take you so long? If you were right across the hall i'm sure you would have taken less than ten seconds to walk over here." She remarked.

Vernon glared at her. "Detention for you next Saturday. Oh, that's right. Ms. Chase already marked you down next Saturday. Ok, then I guess I'll take you the Saturday after that." Vernon seemed to think he won, and smiled at her. He then walked over to Bender, "Who closed that door?"

Bender felt a pit in his stomach. He didn't like how Vernon talked to Nattasia and to him like they were below him.

"How are we supposed to know we're not s'posed to move right?" Bender snapped back at him.

"Give me that screw Bender."

"I don't have it, screws fall out all the time the world's an imperfect place." Nattasia gave a quiet laugh to that comment.

Vernon looked at her, then back at Bender.  
"Detention for both of you. That makes it two for you Ms. Ferrin. As for you Bender, your coming in next Saturday too."

"Eat my shorts..." Bender said quietly under his breath.

"What was that?" Vernon challenged him.

Bender rested his arm on the back of his chair and repeated in a slightly louder voice, "Eat. My Shorts."

Vernon pointed his finger at Bender, "You just bought yourself another Saturday, mister!"

"Oh, i'm crushed." Bender remarked, and flinched as if he was hurt by his comment.

"You just bought one more right there!" By then, Nattasia was turned around, watching both of them, worried for Bender.

"Well, i'm free the Saturday after that...beyond that, i'm gonna have to check my calendar." He spat back, pointing a finger at Vernon."

"Good! 'Cause its gonna be filled, we'll keep going! You want another one? Say the word, just say the word, instead of going to prison you'll come here! Are you through?"

"No." Bender was looking straight at him now, it looked like he was going to punch Vernon any moment.

"I'm doing society a favor!"

"So?"

"That's another one, right now! I've got you for the rest of your natural born life if you don't watch your step! You want another one?"

"Yes!"

"You got it! You got another one, right there! That's another one pal!"

They kept going and going, until Nattasia couldn't take it anymore. Bender would have detention for the rest of the year if he kept this up. She was so mad at Vernon for victimizing him like that, she had to say something. "Stop!" They were both shocked at the volume of her voice. She looked at Vernon, "D'you get the kicks out of victimizing students like that? You should stop worrying about getting the best of someone and worry about what your _job_ is. So fuck off." Immediately after she said that, she was satisfied. She had gotten the attention of Vernon so he would stop at John. But immediately she knew she was in for it, and her parents would be so mad.

Vernon glared at her, and walked over to the front of her desk. "You now have the same number of detentions as Bender. You are no better than him. I got you guys for two months. Say goodbye to weekends with friends, because I got ya. If I have to come in here again, i'm cracking skulls!" He walked out and slammed the door behind him.

Nattasia's eyes watered, not because of the detentions, but her parents would be so angry. She knew Bender was still behind her, so she wasn't going to go and full out cry. Even though she felt like it. She never talked back to a teacher before, or gotten more than one detention a year. She crossed her arms and sat in her chair quietly.

Bender cursed quietly under his breath. He stared at the back of Nattasia's head for a while, no one had ever stuck up for him before. He heard her give a small sniff. _Is she crying? What how fuckin' weak. _He thought then rolled his eyes. He then felt sort of bad. She had told Vernon to fuck off, and that took balls. Bender had to admit, she saved him. He sighed, then got up. He went over to her desk and sat in the seat next to her, like he did before. He saw only her eyes were watering, but no tears.

She looked at him, then smiled acting like she was fine. But he knew she wasn't. She got up, and took the screws out of her back pocket. "Here." She said in a quiet voice. She then sat back down, and looked down at her lap.

He took the screws in his hand and looked at her, "Hey." He said. She turned her gaze up to him. "I like your shorts." He gave her a small smirk.

She knew that was as close to a 'thank you' as she would get from John. Her eyes lit back up, and she laughed. "Thanks."


	4. Chapter 4: Getting to Know Bender

**SO sorry for the long wait! I had to get my thoughts together and I was sorta lazy on getting them onto the screen. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and thank you to all my favs/reviews/followers I love you all!**

* * *

After a while of silence between the two, Bender lite another cigarette. He thought about how he had just finished two months of his other detention from another Saturday, and now he had two more. His mind wandered back to the Saturday two months ago, Allison, Brian, Andrew, and...Claire. On Monday Brian came up to him in the hallways and they talked a bit, but that was it. Andrew, that fuckin' scumbag, he just walked right by Bender without acknowledging him at all. But how could he blame him? Bender had also given no attempt to make contact also. The only person that Bender talked to from that Saturday was Allison, she was pretty cool. She was the only one that he found himself nodding to or saying hi to in the hallways like she was a normal friend. But Claire, that goddamn bitch. On Monday after Bender shouted at her down the hallways, "Yo sweets! CLAAIRE!" all he saw was a look of disgust from her, and when she turned back to her friends they were all laughing. So much for that love story. Bender made countless other attempts to talk to her, but she always pushed him away. As these thoughts flooded his head, he had no idea he was swearing silently under his breath. He snapped out of it, and looked at Nattasia. She gave him a small smile, but she could tell something was wrong.

"Are you okay?" She questioned. Her green eyes with a spark of blue in the background looked at him with care. G_od, had her eyes always been that beautiful?_ Bender thought.

"Why wouldn't I fuckin' be?" He lashed out, in a annoyed voice. He had his boot on the table and he threw his cigarette to the ground. "I just earned myself two more fuckin' months in this hell. Vernon obviously takes a liking to me, and I make tons of fuckin' friends that never talk to me at school! How would I not be okay?" He was glaring at her now, his tobacco breath filling her nostrils. She broke his eye contact. He rolled his eyes and got up violently out of his chair, hopped the rail that was next to Nattasia's desk, and sat up onto the bookshelf. He picked up a book and started to rip it, throwing the pieces everywhere imaginable.

"I know how you feel." Nattasia said in a quiet voice, looking at her bracelets on her hand. She could feel Bender looking at her, and the demolition of the books had ceased. She finally looked up at him, "About the friend thing. And detention now, I guess." All he did was stare at her, and she got the feeling she had to keep going,

"I don't have many friends." She said in a hushed voice, almost in a whisper, she covered half of her face with her curly hair, as if she was too shy to be looked at. "In middle school I had a really tight group of friends, about ten of us. We were all best friends. Then one day it just kinda...poof." She did an explosion motion with her hands. "When I entered high school I didn't have any friends except for four people. We were kinda the misfits. We still had fun and stuff, but, eh. For the past four years I have been kind of ignored in the hallways, every time I have to do a class presentation I get w_ay_ to nervous that i'm going to be laughed at." She paused for a moment, Bender kept staring. He kind of felt bad for her. She didn't seem too bad. Nice, beautiful, and had a rockin' body, he thought. Nattasia continued, "I guess that not having many friends and being a shadow to the school doesn't exactly make guys turn around and take a second glance at you. I have never had a boyfriend before. I have never really fit in. I wish I had the confidence that you have." After saying all this, she gave him one of her beautiful smiles. Except it wasn't pure like the other ones, it was just like a mask, a mask to hide the pain she was feeling.

Bender was surprised by this. About everyone had at least had one boyfriend by senior year. He smirked at her and said, "Well they are fucking idiots. I'd bang you in a second." he jumped off the shelf, and was now sitting on the rail, a few feet away from her.

She laughed a bit, "I'll take that as a compliment. I'd assume you have had your share of girls after you."

Bender shrugged his shoulders, "A few. What makes you think that?" He said in a low, seductive voice, looking her body up and down. The tension was now lost in the room, and was filling with a playful atmosphere. _Bender could make anyone feel better._ Nattasia thought.

"Your groovy." She blurted out. She then started laughing at herself, and she could feel herself blushing.

"_Groovy?_ I haven't heard anyone say that for a while. Are you a fuckin' hippy or something?" He said sarcastically. But he had to admit, groovy was a compliment to him. They carried on their conversation for hours, laughing and joking. Eventually Nattasia was casually resting her feet in Bender's lap as he talked about the pranks he pulled throughout the school._  
_

Vernon walked in, "Ok, that's thirty minutes for lunch." He looked at Nattasia resting her feet on Bender, "What's this? A Lounge party?" Nattasia quickly took her feet off of Bender's lap and smirked at him.


	5. Chapter 5: A Friendly Lunch

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Haha thanks to all my favs/followers/reviewers! Love you all!**

* * *

"There's a soft drink machine in the hallway." Vernon's eyes danced between Nattasia and Bender, "You" he said pointing to the girl, "Go get some drinks for everyone" Nattasia nodded, and got up from her chair, stepping over Bender's legs to get to the door. She then forgot something.

"John," she spoke softly, "will you hand me my bag?"

"What's in it for me?" he said with a smirk on his face, picking up the tye-dye bag, holding it just out of her reach.

"A soda." She said, then laughed as he gave the bag to her. She rummaged through it looking for extra money.

"Sure. Take your time." Vernon remarked sarcastically, waiting in front of the room. Nattasia had her bag on the desk, bending over to look for money. Bender was amazed by all the shit she had in her bag, and how hard it was for her to find some money. He laughed a bit, seeing her say, "OW!" she picked up a thumbtack out of her bag, then flicking it onto the floor. She continued to look through her bag, facing parallel to Vernon.

Vernon meanwhile, was enjoying the view. He was trying not to make it so obvious, but he was checking out her legs. His eyes ran up and down her outfit, looking at the way her shorts fit her amazing figure. He glanced at the bra strap her sweater revealed as it hung off of her shoulder. Bender's eyes caught how Vernon was looking at her with much intensity, and he felt something inside of him. Anger. He watched as he saw Vernon looking her body up and down, and felt his throat swell, he wanted to tell him to keep his fuckin' eyes to himself. Sure, she wasn't his girlfriend, but for some reason he felt really protective over her.

"Uh, dick?" He remarked, with a smirk on his face.

Vernon seemed to snap back into reality, but tried to act normal. He hadn't even realized John called him a dick. "Yes Bender?"

He put his boots onto Nattasia's desk, "I think you shouldn't allow a student to pay her own hard-earned money for some soda's, when it wasn't even her idea." Nattasia looked up at him, and she knew she didn't have any money in her bag at the moment, but didn't want to admit it. She gave him a small smirk.

Vernon rolled his eyes, "Fine." He reached into his pocket and took out two dollars. "Here." She walked over and took the money, then walked toward the hallway. Vernon took one last peek before turning his eyes back to Bender. But Bender saw him check her out again, and he was filled with anger. When Nattasia was out of sight, it was a glaring contest between Bender and Vernon. _Fucking cunt._ Bender thought.

Vernon was sick of Bender's dirty looks. "Keep your eyes to yourself Bender."

"Look who's fuckin' talking." Bender said in a agitated voice.

Vernon knew what he was talking about, and was quiet for a moment, before saying "You can't talk to me like i'm one of your stoner friends, Bender. I am the supreme authority of this school, not some blazer that hangs out in parking lots all day, and tries to hook up with every girl he meets in detention."

Bender felt like he was going to explode, then Nattasia walked back in, and smiled, handing John a Coke. He took it and slammed it down onto the table. Vernon smiled with satisfaction at Bender and walked out of the room like he was some bad-ass. Nattasia say down next to Bender, "What was that?" He opened the Coke and took a sip, swishing it between his teeth like it was mouthwash before swallowing it. "Nothing." He said sternly. Nattasia nodded then reached down into her tye-dye bag and pulled out a apple, peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and some chips.

She saw Bender looking at her lunch like he hadn't eaten in days. "Where's your lunch?" She asked innocently.

He rolled his eyes, leaning back in his chair. "I don't eat lunch."

"Why?"

"Why are you asking?" He snarled at her, still agitated by what Vernon did.

She shrugged, then took half of her sandwich and put it in front of Bender, and her apple. She didn't make eye contact with him and just started to silently munch on the chips she had. She knew Bender wasn't going to admit he didn't have a lunch, and he wasn't going to ask for some of hers either. She heard a bite and turned to see Bender chewing the apple she gave him. She smiled a bit.

"I thought you didn't eat lunch, Mr. Bad-ass." She laughed.

"On a good day." He smirked at her.

"Now will you tell me why Vernon gave you that look?"

God damnit, she wasn't going to let this go. "Vernon has a grudge against me, just like everyone else in this pathetic world." He said as he finished the last of the sandwich, then took another sip of his Coke. He knew he had to white lie.

She looked down, "Well I like you."

Bender gave her a confused look, "What?"

She shook her head laughing, "No, I mean, I don't hold a grudge against you. I think it's stupid to judge someone before you know them." She smiled a bit, and felt herself blushing so she looked back down at her bag of chips like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Bender felt something he never felt before. His heart started pounding, no one had been this nice to him, he was speechless. "Well." he said in a voice slightly higher than intended, he then cleared his throat. He saw Nattasia smile a bit. He then decided to change the subject, "The bread tasted like cardboard."

"I'm sorry!" She said sarcastically, "I'm sure next time we have detention together I won't give you half of my sandwich. Poor baby! Having to eat a disgusting cardboard sandwich he wouldn't have without my kindness!"

He smirked, "The apple tasted rotten as shit."

"Well looks like you finally found something to relate to! The apple has all of your qualities!" She laughed. Bender laughed himself. No girl had ever made him laugh this much, it was a good feeling.

"I should teach you how to make a proper lunch. Not this shit." He smirked.

"I'd like that." She smiled. She felt herself being pulled to Bender, not by something touching her, but by feelings. She saw him lean in too, she closed her eyes, then-

"HEY! You two better be done, thirty minutes is up. Who has to go to the bathroom?"

Bender growled to himself and pulled back, "Great timing dick." Nattasia felt a corner of her mouth being pulled into a small smile. They both got up and walked to the hallway, Vernon following the both of them.


	6. Chapter 6: Thank You?

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Thanks to all my favs/followers/reviewers!=)**

* * *

As they made their way to the bathrooms, Nattasia walked next to the lockers, running her fingers through each of the locks, making a _click click click_ noise with each she walked by. Bender was walking next to Vernon, making sure he kept his eyes to himself. He saw Vernon looking at her butt again, so John got in front of Nattasia and spun her around, "My lockers back there." He said quickly.

"Uhm...cool?" She giggled awkwardly.

"Hey? Enough fooling around pal keep moving." Vernon said to John. Nattasia looked back and fourth between the two wondering what was going on. The girls and boys bathrooms were right next to each other, Vernon told them they had ten minutes, and that he would wait for them at the library. Nattasia walked into the girls bathroom, and John in the boys.

When Nattasia was washing her hands, she looked at herself carefully in the mirror, but its not like she had to. She wore no makeup, and all she had to check was her hair. She took the red bandana out of her hair and shook it, causing the beautiful brown golden locks to fall over her face, and down her back. She heard something that came from the hallway, and saw John standing there leaning in the doorway.

"Glamorous." He said, sarcastically.

Nattasia was caught off guard and her hair was in every which direction. She rolled her eyes at him before sweeping her hair out of her face, getting ready to put the bandana back in.

"Don't put it back in. I like the wild look." Bender smirked at her.

She said, "Well you don't have to walk around with big hair. I look like a lion!" But she took his advice, and tied the bandana around her boot like John's. "Twins!" She laughed and joined him in the hallway.

"Hey, I gotta go to my locker to get some shit. Come with me." John said, it was more of a command rather than asking her.

"How long will it take?"

"I'll worry about that." He said before walking down the hallway. Nattasia stood there for a second, then groaned and followed him like she had no choice.

As they walked down the hallway together, Nattasia looked at the locker they approached. It said

"Open this locker and you die- FAG"

"How friendly." She said. Bender shrugged off her comment, he entered the code to his lock, and handed it to her once it was off.

"Hold this." He said.

"Last time you said that, things didn't go too well." She said, and gave him a small smirk.

"Tough shit. Here." He smirked back at her and pulled out a brown bag from his locker, and opened it to find a small bag of marijuana.

Nattasia's eyes widened, "John. If Vernon sees-" She was cut off by footsteps through the hallway.

"TEN MINUTES IS UP! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Vernon's voice came booming from one of the halls.

"Shit!" Bender said, he tried to give Nattasia the bag, "I'll distract him, get back to the library!"

But she just pushed the drugs back into his chest forcefully, "NO! Vernon will be pissed at you. I'll distract him, i'm the one he doesn't hate!"

"What! Why?!" Bender said quickly.

"I-I just don't want you to get in anymore trouble!" She said, she threw her arms around him in a quick hug that felt like it lasted for only half of a second. Bender felt the butterflies in his stomach, her hug was genuine and tight. She was about his height so it was perfect. He was only about one inch taller than her. Before he could get a chance to hug her back, began running down the hallways singing,

"I've been waiting so long! To be where i'm going, IN THE SUNSHINE OF YOUR LOOOOOOVE!" She screamed.

Bender began running back to the library, in the opposite direction to which she ran. He recognized the tune immediately, and smiled to himself.

Meanwhile, Nattasia was making as much noise as possible. She switched her song to another tune, "You just keep on pushing my love, over the BOOOORRDERLINE! OOOOHHHH! Keep pushin' me! Keep on pushin' MY love over the BOOOORRDERLINE!" she sang, it was her favorite Madonna song. She heard Vernon around the corner, and stopped in her tracks. As Vernon rounded the corner, he glared at her.

"MS. FERRIN! You have those two months with Bender! You earned it! Now stop this nonesense!" He said to her. She smiled, then blew him a kiss and started running in the other direction. _What a rush._ She thought. She couldn't believe it, Vernon was chasing her through the hallways of Shermer High. She let out a loud laugh. She looked behind her, and Vernon was no longer there. _Strange. _She thought. She slowed down to a walk, and breathed heavily from all the running she was doing. Luckily, she still had more juice in her because she was on the school Volleyball, Track, Swimming, and Basketball team. Vernon waited around the corner, and heard her getting closer by her breaths. When she was close enough, he came around the corner grabbing her by the arms. He slammed her into the lockers, "What do you think you were doing?! Do you share a common interest with Bender causing chaos?" He said, holding her shoulders tightly so she couldn't move. She let out a wimper of pain, and Vernon let go. She rubbed her arms and glared at him. "Get a move on." He said.

* * *

When they made their way back into the library, Vernon found Bender calmly sitting in his chair, with his feet up of course. Vernon was so mad, he was so tired of this babysitting bullshit. These kids were in high school. He was walking behind Nattasia, and pushed her forward. "Take a seat." He said sternly. Not expecting this, Nattasia practically almost ran into a chair and tripped, luckily she caught herself. She turned around and glared at Vernon.

"What a gentle way to handle a lady..." she said under her breath. John exchanged glances at her and gave her a reassuring smile, before saying

"Dick, keep your fuckin' hands off of her." Nattasia heard Bender say from behind her. She looked up at Vernon, who looked like he wanted to beat the shit out of him.

"You two have two more months of detention together, I would be careful if I were you." He said before walking out.

John made sure Vernon was out of the room before moving up to the front row to sit next to the girl.

Nattasia was so hot from running in the hallways, and her sweater was beginning to feel uncomfortable. In one quick movement she took it off, revealing a black native american pattern crop top that stopped at her belly button. Bender looked at her and smirked.

"I don't remember you wearing anything like that to school."

"Psh." she said. "Well I don't really care about what I wear at school. And don't think I wanted to take my sweater off, Vernon had me running like a madwoman out there. I don't exactly feel comfortable wearing this stuff to school." She ran her fingers through her hair, moving it out of her face. _God she looks so sexy. _ Bender thought.

"Why? You look fine." Bender said in a seductive voice.

Nattasia rolled her eyes, "I don't want that kind of attention."

"Then why do you wear it outside of school?" He questioned, smirking.

"Why do you care?" She snapped.

He held his hands up as if surrendering, "Whatever."

She sighed, and thought for a moment, "I don't know. Probably because I don't want people to think i'm trying to impress them like some of these other girls. Jeans and a T-shirt is fine for me. Outside of school I wear whatevers comfortable."

"See this is why I like being a fuckin' guy." He smirked at her. She smiled back and playfully punched him in the arm. He was going to do so back, but he noticed small red marks. He stopped. "What are those from?"

Nattasia looked at her arm, "Urgh. Vernon caught me by surprise in the hallway and held me to a locker while he yelled at me." She paused for a moment, "It wasn't that bad. Im fine!" She punched his arm again, but he was looking at his boots that were on the desk, he felt sort of bad.

"Why'd you do that?" He said after the silence.

"Do what?"

"Don't act like a dumbass."

She sighed, "I already told you! You are already in enough trouble with Vernon...I figured i'd take the heat this time." She turned her gaze to his eyes.

"Uh huh." Was all he said. He got up and walked to the back of the library without a word. He sat down in one of the chairs, got out his marijuana and smoked a cigarette. He thought long and hard in the silence, why she did that for him. No one did anything for him, why her? He then noticed she had not walked over to join him, like the Saturday with The Breakfast Club. He looked at where she was sitting, she was still in her seat.

Nattasia thought. Did she do something wrong? Why did he walk away? Maybe he thought she liked him and got freaked out. But it's not like she did...or did she? _  
_

Bender meanwhile was staring at the back of her head, and occasionally brought the cigarette up to his lips to get some more smoke. His stomach started to twist as he thought about approaching her. He sighed, then got up. He walked back and forth for a while, then finally got the courage to talk to her again. Why was he so nervous around her? He was never like this. His eyes met with hers as he rounded the corner of her desk and he was now standing in front of it. She broke the eye contact by shyly looking at the desk. The smoke filled her nostrils and she thought about how bad it was for his health. She didn't smoke because she knew it was bad for you and she was an athlete. John finally broke the silence, he sat on her desk and was looking down at her. "Good job..." he said under her breath. She didn't believe her ears, and her eyes lite back up,

"What was that?" She put a hand next to her ear acting like she was listening for something.

"Psh." Bender rolled his eyes annoyed. "I said good job. God, are you fucking deaf?"

She smirked at him, "Good job for what, exactly, Johnny boy?"

"Covering." He said in a quick breath.

"Why thank you, John. How very nice of you." She leaned back in her chair, satisfied.

"Don't get all cockey on me now." He said, spinning around to put his feet on the chair next to her.

"I won't. That's your job." She said, crossing her arms.

He let out a small laugh.

"What was that? He laughs!" She said aloud, and laughed herself, "MR. BADASS LAUGHS!"

John rolled his eyes, "Don't get used to it, sweets." He then gave her a small smirk. He held out his cigarette, "Want one?"

She waved him off, "No thanks." She smiled. John nodded, then moved down to the seat next to her, she glanced at him, and felt herself blush a bit.

"So." He said, "Can I take a look at some of that shit in your bag?"

"Eh. I have nothing to hide." She tossed her bag to him, he looked at her, surprised. He expected a fight. He smirked, and threw her his wallet.

"HOLY SHIT!" He exclaimed.

She jumped a bit, and laughed, "What?!"

"There's practically nothing in here! I thought you were a girl!" He laughed. She gently slapped his arm and laughed with him, as she opened his wallet.


	7. Chapter 7: Wallet of Fame

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter thank you to all my favs/followers/reviewers! =)**

* * *

She opened the wallet, moving the pocket chain to the side. There were pictures of girls in there, and Nattasia's heart immediately sank. She flipped through the different pictures wondering if they were his girlfriends, until she saw a picture of Claire Standish. _That's the girl that made fun of me in gym..._ She thought. She closed the wallet and threw it onto the desk next to Bender. He didn't seem to notice, he was buried in her bag. He found a duct-tape wallet, of which Nattasia's friend made for her. Inside of the wallet was nothing but a five dollar bill. He continued to look at what little she had in her tye-dye bag, while Nattasia sat next to him with her arms crossed, thinking of John's wallet. John found three stray earrings, her wallet, some aquamarine nail polish, and that was it.

"You don't have shit in your bag. Why? Aren't girls suppos'd to have makeup and stuff?" He declared, handing her bag to her.

"Well you have everything in your wallet except for money." She said, and took her bag back. _Shit_ John thought. He forgot to take the pictures out of his wallet. "Why do you have a picture of Claire?"

"Why do you fuckin' care?" He snapped back at her.

She shrugged, "Why do you care if I have makeup or not? I keep whatever I need."

"Me too." He said, as he flipped his hair and smirked at her.

He expected a smile back from her, instead she said "So you need all these girls in your wallet? Are they your girlfriends?"

"Some of 'em." He said, lighting another cigarette. He seemed calm on the outside but on the inside he felt stupid for keeping that wallet of fame.

Nattasia looked sort of hurt, and Bender noticed it. She quickly said, "What do you mean? Have you dated all of them?"

"Some of 'em." He repeated.

"Was Claire one?" She questioned. He stopped what he was doing and looked at her.

"No."

"So why do you have her picture?"

"Maybe because I fuckin' used to like her. Do you want the goddamn PBS special?" He flicked some of the ash off of his cigarette, and leaned back in his chair.

"Yes I do." She said seriously.

He rolled his eyes, and turned his head to her. "Fine! Maybe two months ago I had a detention with her. We kissed. I thought she was different, she wasn't. When Monday came alone the bitch acted like she didn't even know me! But what would a fuckin' princess want with me? What would anyone? You know what I fuckin' get when I walk into my house? 'Johnny! Get me some more beer you no good goddamn free-loadin' son of a bitch!' sometimes he doesn't even fucking know I walk in. People don't care, never have, never will. If I acknowledge them it will only give them more power. So I really don't give a shit about those fake-ass dildos." He said in a booming voice, he got up from his chair and walked to the back of the library and sat on the rail, cursing under his breath. He put his cigarette out and put his head onto his hands. Nattasia had never seen him so pissed off before. She felt bad for him.

She waited a couple minutes before walking over to him, and jumped onto the rail next to him.

"J-John, I'm sorry." She said in a quiet voice, and gave him a hug. Her eyes were brimmed with tears. He felt safe for a moment, like nothing could hurt him. His father couldn't beat him anymore, Vernon wasn't such a dick, Claire wasn't a bitch, everyone didn't judge him, and the world was quiet for a second. He then realized some chick was holding him, and he was acting like a baby. He pulled away.

"Fuck off." He said.

She looked at him for a moment, then hopped off of the rail, walking back to her desk in silence. Nattasia plopped herself down onto the desk, not her chair this time. She swung her feet back and forth. She then turned around to see how John was doing and he was staring at her, she quickly turned around and acted like she never saw him. Suddenly she heard a drop, and footsteps towards her. Then boots came into her vision as she was looking at the floor. She saw John sit next to her on the desk in silence.

"God, I didn't know you could be this quiet." He smirked at her.

"Me neither." she replied, then turned her gaze up to his face.

"You give man hugs." He joked.

Her eyes darted to his, "Excuse me?" she laughed quietly.

"I felt like you were gonna fuckin' strangle me." He said, and put his arm around her, and her heart started to race.

"I do that sometimes..." She joked.

"Hey, those girls in the wallet, uh, I guess I don't let things go well. Listen, they aren't anything to me." He said, looking at her.

"Good, because Claire is a bitch to me in Gym and History." She smiled.

"Shes a bitch overall." John replied. Nattasia laughed and leaned into him.

"John?" She asked in a soft voice.

"Yeah sweets?" He smirked.

"Your my friend, right?" She said, taking her head off of his shoulder to look at him.

"If you want me to be." He smiled at her.

"Good." She smiled back. They looked at each other deeply until Bender interrupted with a comment.

"Sweets, you need all the help you can get..." He said, his eyes beamed and he bit his lip so he wouldn't laugh.

"You suck!" She laughed, moving his arm off of her shoulder and slapping his arm gently.

* * *

1:36 PM

They spent a while talking, and Bender had laughed more than he ever had in his life. When Nattasia finished her story, Bender started his, while Nattasia's legs rested on his lap casually.

"Ok, ok. So one time Vernon came into our classroom because our substitute was running late, and he didn't know what he would be teaching. So I told him we had sex ed class that day, and luckily everyone covered me so we spent the whole period watching dick trying to explain how a baby is made, with my help of course." Bender smirked. He was enjoying himself for once, and for a moment he actually forgot he was in detention.

"Oh my god I wish I was in that class! What did you say?" She said, laughing.

"What do you mean?" He laughed.

"What questions did you ask him!"

"Oh," He smirked, "I asked him what a condom was." Nattasia bursted out in laughter. "He was even more suprised when I pulled one out of my pocket and asked him how it worked." Bender smirked at her while she was practically dying of laughter. God, seeing her laugh made him so happy. "Do you know how one works?"_  
_

"What?" She laughed.

"A condom." He said.

"Uh...yeah?" She looked at him strangely, then they both started laughing at the same time. "Why did you have a condom in your pocket?"

"You never know." He shrugged, and smirked at her. She looked at him awkwardly then she heard Vernon swear in his office.

"GOD DAMNIT!" He stormed into the room, Bender straightened up, and crossed his hands on the desk like he was an angel. Nattasia took her legs off of him, hitting her knee on the table, and straightening up like Bender. Bender smirked, seeing she was holding in a shriek of pain from her knee.

"What about the word QUIET don't you two understand?" His face was red with anger.

"How are we supposed to know we aren't supposed to talk right?" Bender said quickly, keeping his eyes on his hands.

"I'm not a fool, Bender." Vernon declared.

"Then what the fuck is a condom?" Bender questioned. Nattasia bit her lip.

Vernon looked at Nattasia, "You think he's funny? You think he's bitchin', is that it?" he said, pointing to John. "Look at him! He's a bum." Bender's eyes looked up at Vernon, he uncrossed his hands and glared at him. "You want to see something funny? Go visit John Bender in _five years, _you'll see how goddamn funny he is." He walked over to Bender, "What's the matter John, you gonna cry?" John looked at him and then back down to the desk, Nattasia could tell he was holding in his anger.

"Leave him alone Vernon." Nattasia said, looking at him.

"Don't tell me what to do missy." He looked her over, noticing she took her sweater off and was wearing the crop top. "I'm not the one that dresses like a hooker." Nattasia glared at him, and was hurt by his comment. She leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms, her eyes became glassy. Bender looked at her, and he couldn't take it. He had to say something.


	8. Chapter 8: Bender's Handy Ceilingwork

**This chapter is a bit shorter than the others. I hope you guys enjoy! =)**

* * *

"Dick, Don't you ever, _ever_ call her a hooker, ok?" Bender said, "She fuckin' has gone her whole high school career without getting detention until now, and your going to call her a hooker? Fuck off! She does three after school sports which is more than you have done probably in your whole worthless life." Bender looked at Nattasia, then said "She goes unnoticed in school, wears normal things, and when she finally tries to show something you call her a _hooker_? You really are a fuckin' dick." Bender put his arm around her and brought her close, Nattasia felt the corner of her mouth being pulled into a small smile.

Vernon looked back and fourth between the both of them, then grabbed John's arm, "Grab your things, let's go."

"Ay keep your fuckin' hands off me! I expected better manners from ya dick." Bender said, sizing Vernon up then taking his scarf and putting it on Nattasia's desk, "Stay warm sweets." He smiled at her before walking out of the room with Vernon following him, he pushed items off of the receptionists desk and slammed the door in front of Vernon's face, Vernon pushed it open, joining Vernon in the hall. Nattasia heard shouting in the hallway, mainly Bender cussing Vernon out, and Vernon talking about how he shouldn't talk to a teacher that way. Nattasia sighed, John Bender stood up for her. She then realized It had become completely cloudy outside, and the temperature had dropped a bit. She put her grey sweater on, and looked at the scarf on her desk. She picked it up and loosely put it around her neck.

* * *

2:48 PM

Things were lonely without John, and she wondered if she would see him again today. She looked around the empty library and realized how quiet it was. She already missed hearing his smartass comments and jokes. She heard something and looked at the ceiling, then heard cracking. "What the hell..." she said quietly.

"OH SHIIIIT!" She suddenly saw a large figure fly out of one of the ceiling panels. She smiled to herself, thinking _Oh John. You rebel. _She then saw John coming from the stairs as he announced, "I forgot to say goodbye" he shrugged and smiled, walking over to her desk, she suddenly heard Vernon swearing and coming down the hallway. She looked at John, panicked.

"Quick! Come here!" She gestured to under her desk, and pulled out her seat to let John under her desk, just in time before Vernon walked in.

"What was that ruckus?" He announced.

"I didn't hear anything. It's pretty overcast outside, maybe it was...thunder?" She shrugged. She felt John moving around under her desk, then a _T__HUMP_ escaped along with a groan from under the table. Nattasia coughed then cleared her throat to cover up the sound. She crossed her legs under the desk.

"Missy, if you are..." Vernon kept talking about tricks and how he was in charge here. She felt more moving under the desk, then gently kicked John as if to tell him to stop moving. He did stop, but she felt his breath on her legs.

John was under the desk rubbing his head, then noticed Nattasia's legs. _Damn_ he thought.

Nattasia felt Bender's hand go up her thigh, she kicked him again, this time slightly harder and nodded at Vernon. When Vernon finally finished his spiel he walked out of the room. She made sure Vernon was gone before moving her chair back, and Bender emerged from underneath her desk. "Nice stems" he said smirking.

"Psh." She said. "John your already in a lot of trouble with Vernon! I don't want you to get into anymore!"

John nodded and sat in the seat next to her, and noticed her change of wardrobe. He ignored what she said and he declared, "What happened? Did grandma give you early Christmas presents?"

Nattasia rolled her eyes amused, "Its just the sweater from earlier and your scarf. If you want it back-" she began to take it off of her neck, but Bender stopped her.

"Hold on to it sweets. You can keep it." He smiled at her.

"John, thanks." She smiled.

"Gee, it's just a scarf." He said sarcastically.

She laughed, "That too, but for what you said to Vernon also." She looked at his eyes, "That was really nice of you."

"Don't mention it." He said in a quiet voice, he wrapped his arms around her and she was kind of startled, was John Bender hugging her? She relaxed and hugged him back. John felt a surge of warmness throughout his body, he couldn't remember the last time someone gave him a genuine hug. He could forget about his parents showing him any affection, and his friends don't give a shit about lovy-dubby stuff. John opened his mouth to whisper something in her ear, "Nattasia, I-"

"BENDER!" A shout came from down the hallway. "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Bender quickly let go of their embrace and ran back upstairs, "See ya at 4:00!" He said, smiling. He stood on top of one of the book shelves and pulled himself back into the ceiling.


	9. Chapter 9: Victory

**The last chaper of this story. I would like to thank everyone who took the time to read this story, I worked really hard on it. :) Yes, a SEQUEL will be made. Keep a look out for it! It should be released in a couple of days. It will be called "A Criminal and a Misfit Part 2" I hope you guys all enjoy this last chapter and read the sequel! =)**

* * *

4:02 PM

The silence still hung in the room, and detention had ended. Nattasia sighed, and sat in her chair. She knew she could go, but she couldn't believe it was really over. Since Bender was gone she had to spend the whole two hours alone, and she was bored out of her mind. She still had not seen Bender and a deep hole was left in her heart. "Shit." She said to herself. Just then, she heard a whistle and saw John Bender standing in the doorway, he was leaning against the door frame as he spoke.

"What are you waiting for? A fuckin' goodbye parade? C'mon." He said smiling. Nattasia's eyes lite up and she got up from her seat, walking towards John. They walked in silence down the hallway together until they reached the sunset of outside. "Where are your parents?" he asked, looking around.

"Oh, they are working. I have to walk home." She said quietly. They stood below the stairs of Shermer High School together, and the cold air stung Nattasia's face. She looked up at him, he looked kind of dissapointed, like he wanted to tell her something, but he couldn't. She then thought for a moment, "Unless, do you want to come over for a couple hours?"

John's eyes had regained their mischievousness. He looked at her, "Why?"

She smirked at him, "Why ask why?" They both giggled awkwardly, a cold fall wind swept through the air.

"I have nothing to look forward to at home. Why not?" He smiled at her.

"We can cut across the football field." She said. John nodded and they made their way to the field. They both had to hop the fence that separated Shermer High from the school football field. When John waited on the other side of the fence, Nattasia's sweater got caught at the top and she felt a rush of cold air. Luckily, John had caught her. Their lips were merely inches apart, "Thanks." She said, smiling.

"No problem, sweets." He looked at her the way he had never looked at a girl. She looked back at him, and a warmness overcame her body as if it was a summer day. She felt his hand rest gently on her back, and that was the moment she had her first kiss. The world was still, and everything was perfect. Their lips unlocked and John looked at her, he had the biggest grin on his face. He wrapped his arm around her waist and said, "You know what this means, right?" In a voice softer than she ever thought Bender could manage.

"What?" she giggled softly.

"Your my girl now." He smiled at her, and he thrusted his fist into the air as if he had achieved his life goal. Nattasia shook her head, and laughed at him. Her laughter rang through his ears, the sound of victory.

* * *

**:')**

**The Criminal and a Misfit Part 2: Monday soon to be released.**


	10. Sequel Info

Hey guys! I just wanted to let you all know that the sequel is up, and I am currently working on chapter 2 of it. It is called: A Criminal and a Misfit: Monday


End file.
